


[奇人]《道德情操论》读后感

by Iodilnaire



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: OOC是我的, Romance, 剧本体！, 猎奇预警！, 英智的梦
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 22:17:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19186459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iodilnaire/pseuds/Iodilnaire
Summary: 读亚当斯密的《道德情操论》时，谈及“回报”，突然想到的关于五奇人的这段故事相关，写了一个英智的噩梦。





	[奇人]《道德情操论》读后感

**Author's Note:**

> *说着是废案结果给写着写着了扩充了，假装是一个剧本吧  
> *《道德情操论》读后感。
> 
> *OOC是我的，猎奇预警。是英智的一个噩梦（……）。

【学生会室。天气欲雨，雷声在云端翻腾。突然一道闪电撕裂天际，惊雷几乎震碎流泪的玻璃窗。他们由此开始对话。】

 

零：我听说过一些关于你的事情。

英智：是怎么样的？

零：你把红玫瑰涂蓝，也改变不了它的本质比血要鲜艳。你把夜莺珍藏，他依旧会在黎明尽头苦痛快乐地歌唱。*（压低声音，厌倦并沉重地）这是你的行径！这是你犯下的罪！这是你暴政的恩宠！你把无暇的孩子送上绞刑架，也无法代替你赎回！

英智：（沉默，像是被噤声一般。）

零：（怜悯地）你要背负这十字，却不被神所垂怜。（提高嗓音，几乎逼迫一样地开口）但是感谢你！你把我们五个灵魂黏合，我们便不再分开。你甘愿做指针的转盘、世界的奠基，吞食梦想的饕餮！（眼神冰凉）这是我们的回报！这是我们的奖赏！**为了你的——

 

【又一道惊雷落下来。英智从梦中惊醒，捉到涉的一缕头发。雨夜。日日树涉蹲在敞开的窗口，浑身湿透，狼狈不堪，眼睛却是明亮的，在暗夜里熠熠生辉如同明星。】

 

英智：……涉？是你吗，我的……涉？

涉：呼呼呼，是你的涉，也是大家的日日树涉☆

英智：我不明白。比起这个，你大可以从正门口进来，这样会感冒的。我现在让人给你准备热茶和热毛巾。（说着就要拉铃。）

涉：（突然出声打断了他，声音洪亮，神情欣喜）是审判啊，我的英智！

英智：（困惑地）涉？

 

【闪电划破夜空。房间被照的一片惨白，日日树涉消失在强光当中。半开的窗被吹开，风夹着雨灌进来，窗吱呀吱呀地摇晃，响的很大声。英智见怪不怪，是涉经常用的把戏之一。】

 

【他突然意识到这里不是他的房间，是医院。天祥院英智不安地眨了眨眼，低头去看身上的病服和床铺，不意外地看到手背上刺入的针。】

【很安静。雨声停了。他听见点滴落下的声音，床头医疗机械敲节拍似的闪烁着红光。】

 

【嘀。嘀。嘀。】

 

夏目：涉哥哥不在这里哦o？

 

【英智僵硬地转过头去。逆先夏目出现在床头，微笑着看着他。他的手里攒着红色的药水和绿色的粉末，但是点滴瓶里的液体是深紫色的。】

 

夏目：（摇晃着手里的试管，若有所思）不要紧哦o，我不会让你死掉的e。

英智：（挣扎着拔掉了针头，深紫色的液体溢出来，惊恐地）不！（下床大步逃开）

 

【夏目站在原地，不为所动，像是没有看见他的行为，径自往点滴瓶里加了一勺绿色粉末。点滴瓶炸裂开来，玻璃碎撒了一地，变成星星和绷带。】

 

【英智在医院的走廊上飞奔，气喘吁吁。】

【雷雨停了，周遭很安静。他听见白鸽鸣叫的声音，猜想那是涉，于是往那个方向去了。他要穿过一个走廊，仿佛水族馆的海底长廊。他看见死亡。无数浮尸狰狞地微笑。】

 

【深海奏汰正站在那里。】

 

奏汰：（他的脸贴在玻璃上，深情地注视着什么）多么「宁静」啊。

英智：（停在了原地，浑身发抖。）不。

【他想，我还不能死，至少不是在这里。】

【突然有人拍了拍他的肩膀，一个左边，一个右边。他回头，看见日日树涉，看见朔间零。】

【涉束发，发尾染紫；零挽发，刘海很长。二年级的涉和二年级的零并肩而立，着纯黑的演出服，如同无暇的天使穿着染血的圣衣，眼神温柔而冷漠，白鸽停在他们肩头，玫瑰和黑色的羽毛迤逦。】

 

【英智笃定这是梦境。】

英智：（确凿地对着零说，一面踉跄着后退）你没有穿过这身演出服。

零：（怜悯地）我曾经与你对决。

英智：（冷汗惊湿了脊背）那不是你。

零：（用日日树涉的声音）那是我们。

 

【英智注意到了背后的视线，是深海奏汰。】

奏汰：（温柔地）是「我们」。

 

【英智转身。】

【那里没有奏汰，那里坐着一个精致的人偶。人偶表情空洞，玻璃制成的眼睛晶莹剔透，直勾勾地看着他，表情陶醉。他听见机械的、如同银铃一般的癫狂的笑声。】

 

【天祥院英智从梦中惊醒。】

**Author's Note:**

> *是王尔德的《夜莺与玫瑰》，夜莺是涉。调子也不是零的，零是替代发声  
> **这里是亚当·斯密的《道德情操论》，谈及人们功过感时，提到“回报”这个概念。


End file.
